


How to Bend a Heart

by Schuneko



Series: Affairs of the Heart [2]
Category: Avatar (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Elemental Bending, M/M, Master/Slave, Porn With Plot, Prince Ianto, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Slave Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: Jack finds himself in a precarious situation. No VM doesn't have to mean there is no way out.Prince Ianto is special, a rare form of elemental avatar. Extremely powerful and a savior to his people. A simple birthday present turns out to be not so simple...Can Jack get out of this? But then again, after all is said and done, does he really want to?





	1. Not the First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwatereJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/gifts).



He couldn't believe Jonah had bailed. Well, maybe he could, but it didn't make his situation any better. A gruff looking Gorilla type creature was hauling him along by a lead. Nothing decorative, a simple chain attached to a wide metal collar. It wasn't the first time he'd been sold. The first he'd been slotted specifically for the pleasure district's 'auction' though. It would be flattering, but being sold in 'any' situation was never flattering.

The beast led him to a raised platform. His clothes roughly torn off till he was left in boxer briefs only. Jack swallowed thickly and did his best not to panic. Without his VM he couldn't just blink away. His 'handler' was busy communicating with whoever or rather whatever, was running this mess. He blinked, only to be hauled away. Shoved into a tent at the end of the row. He stumbled, almost falling before someone hauled him back up.

"Careful! You stupid primate! I paid good money for him." A shrill female voice exclaimed.

Jack looked into the warm brown eyes of his new owner and gulped. She was easily 70. Beautiful despite it, but he couldn't help, but wonder why someone like her, wanted him. The creature who had just helped him, yanked on the chain and he immediately sank to his knees, head bowed. He knew this drill.

"Hardly necessary Dolan, I wish to see him."

"Stand for inspection, I assume they taught you how." The humanoid called Dolan demanded harshly.

Jack scrambled to stand, arms out, head level and eyes forward. The tent floor was covered with rugs, making sure he hadn't just dusted himself with the dirt of the floor.

"Yes, yes he should do quite nicely. Oh, Dolan, isn't he just perfect for my young prince."

"If you say so mum, shall I have him transported to the palace then." The servant asked, in a rather snooty voice.

A prince? A palace? Ok this situation might be looking up.

**HtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaH**

He guessed the large bath was specifically for the servants. It still felt wonderful after the auction cells. The women making sure he washed properly, laughed and talked freely. Like he wasn't even there as one held his hand while tending to his nails.

"Can't have you presented to his grace with dirty nails, now can we." The young maid giggled, carefully scrubbing out dirt from under said nails. "Don't worry, he's really very kind and I've heard tell he's a gifted lover."

"Margretta!"

She snapped her lips shut, a blush rising as she looked down. Jack had to hide his grin. She put her hand up to her mouth and whispered. "He's also quite good looking."

"MARGETTA! One more word and you'll be scrubbing the toilets with a tooth brush!"

"Yes Mrs. Gwen, Sorry Mrs. Gwen."

**~HtBaH~**

He'd honestly never had clothes this fine. Boeshane had been, not poor, but clothes like this just hadn't been practical. The woman who bought him was helping him dress. Choosing an almost Arabian Harem look for him. Suddenly Jack realized that's exactly what he was wearing. That's what he was going to be. Part of the prince's harem. Honestly he wasn't sure how he felt about that. There were worse places he could be. A scummy brothel, rather than a palace. Kept in a cage, wearing rags rather than bathed and dressed in silks and jewels. It was still a collar and a lead, but it was sued, fur lined and the lead was a gold chain.

"There, don't you just look perfect. Now let's get you settled." She tittered as she led him to her grand son's personal chambers.

**~HtBaH~**

The fastenings had been easy to break, once the servants had finished carrying in the presents the prince had received. The prince's birthday then. He'd never been bought as a gift before. He started going through the generous pile of gifts. Curiosity and hope that there would be something useful; driving him. To lost in his mission, he missed the door opening. Only when the younger prince cleared his throat, did Jack turn.

"No wonder Gran was so excited." Ifan sighed. "Good to know even she thinks I need to get laid." He wasn't entirely sure what to do now. He did have to admit this slave was rather good looking. Maybe it would be kind of nice to have the companionship. They didn't have to fuck, no one would have to know. Even a nice cuddle, would be welcome, perhaps the nightmares would take time off if he had a bed mate. The Prince smiled slightly and stepped forward. Doing his best not to spook the man. He was stopped in his tracks when Jack brandished the ceremonial knife; with the beautifully jeweled hilt. A gift from his brother. Stained with his blood, the jewels were sure to sparkle even brighter.

"Oh Gran." He sighed and added. "She didn't buy just any old slave, did she?" More put out than sad, that he was to die on his birthday of all days. Knocked out, robbed at the very least. Ifan could see, this wasn't some meek, terror filled slave's, bid for freedom. There was the confidence of a dangerous and self-assured man in those eyes. He held his hands up. "You can drop the act you know, even Daffyd lets his slaves talk."

His eyes narrowed, but he still didn't speak. Jack was surprised, he sensed anger and frustration, not fear from the younger man. That maid had been right; the prince was really, quite good looking. For a moment, he was torn, he had the time, he could easily fuck the prince till he passed out and then leave. Surprisingly, he found, he didn't want to hurt the younger man. Besides, he was the last person to turn down the opportunity for a good fuck.

Ifan broke the silence. "You can just go, you know. I won't raise an alarm." He was too exhausted to deal with this. He'd never used so much of his power before. A week had gone by since the damn had broken and his kingdom had been flooded. He'd been too late to stop it completely. But he'd been able to hold the water back, while he turned a mountain into large stones to build a better damn. Even with that much time, he had yet to recover fully. Maybe that was why he wasn't thinking straight and he stepped even closer. The tattoo that nearly covered his back; began to glow and his eyes changed to a violent purple.

The knife in Jacks hand, melted to the hilt and he dropped it in shock. The growing alarm, freezing him in place as the prince's eyes rolled back and he dropped in a dead faint.

"What are you!?"

TBC….


	2. The Prince, The Goddess & oh yeah, Jack

Kicking himself, Jack rushed forward. He was a Time Agent after all. New things shouldn't bother him and yet, he'd nearly squealed like a girl, when the Prince's eyes had changed. The younger man was even more beautiful as he slept. If such a thing was even possible, mind. He felt a weird pull, deep in his being. Like the Goddess was trying to tell him something. He ignored it, he needed to get back to the agency, didn't he?

After making sure the Prince still lived, he decided there was time to call for help.

Taking one look at the broken chain and the puddle of gold by the knife hilt. The guards snarled, knocking Jack out and dragging him off as Owen entered and more guards brought The Prince to his private, healing hot spring.

Owen shouted instructions as various herbs and tonics were added to the water. "Damn it Ifan I told you… No Powers!" The medic huffed as he checked the hue of his friend's eyes.

**~HtBaH~**

His head rolled towards the soft singing. Thankful he was still at least somewhat clothed as he floated in the Healing Spring.

"There really is no need, I know your true form."

"It comforts you. I would not deny you that." The Golden Goddess smiled, continuing to hum the Welsh lullaby as his eyes slid closed again. "When you are ready, sweet bairn."

"I never knew the Gods and Goddesses to have patients." Ifan snorted, enjoying the feel of the water.

"We usually don't, but you are…"

"Don't tell me, I'm chosen, special. I never asked…" He huffed, rolling away from her. Even as a prince, if not for his powers, the tattoo on his back. He'd be just like any other semi human settler. A wraith, one of the masses that the deities watched over and didn't interfere with.

"Yes, the settlers chose your parents to lead and because of this, the Fates chose to make you special."

"Sorry I'm just…" Ifan muttered morosely. "If I'm so special why do the Fates hate me? Why dangle things in front of me, only to take them away? Are they still punishing me for trying to make my kingdom strong?" He demanded. "Wasn't losing Keiren enough for them?" He added, his eyes purple, his back glowing and the water rising up around him.

"He's not ready, when he's ready he will come back to you. The Fates don't hate you, you're just not ready either." She answered softly, his shoulders slumping and the water falling back into the spring, like it had never left. "You can manipulate almost everything. But not even you can bend, or haisten true love. Sweet bairn. It's not meant to be that fast and easy."

"I'm so tired."

"Sleep my prince, when you wake, you will know what you must do."

**HtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaH**

Jack let out a grunt as the whip hit again. His back was a crisscross mess. Blood dripped from the latticework across his skin. He hadn't expected such fierce loyalty, such anger for, even threatening, their Prince's life. Could-should he just have explained his situation? Perhaps the younger man would have listened and tried to help. Instead he went off half-cocked and now he was being beaten within an…

"STOP!"

**~HtBaH~**

"This is very unusual, but the Prince has spoken and I'm not complaining, mind. Such a nice, sweet little lamb. Asked me for the best treatment and that's what you'll get."

Jack cracked an eye open, he remembered that maid calling her Mrs. Gwen. She was cleaning his wounds before he'd be soaked in some sort of spring. He was naked, save for boxers of a sort. His eyes slid closed again as he listened to Mrs. Gwen vent to the others, helping.

"More than he deserves, but who am I to say. My Rhys is alive, in good standing and happy thanks to the Prince. And me, head of maid staff, who'd have thought?"

'Goddess be, this Prince is a Saint and he'd just assumed he was like every other douchebag royal' Jack cringed. Moaning as they lifted him into the water.

"There healed in no time. Should have let him rot. Apparently, the Prince sees something in him. Goddess only knows. I really thought we'd see him smile again though, poor lamb. This wolf in sheep's clothing sure mucked that up, right proper. It's always the pretty ones, isn't it?" Gwen sighed as she allowed the guards in to keep watch.

**HtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaH**

He woke up in what was obviously a medical ward. The same guards at the door and a rodent faced man striding towards his bed. "Thank the gods, if he's awake, it's likely he can travel. Go tell Andy to get the stuff ready."

"You're letting me go! Just like that?"

"He does speak!" Owen snarked. "A lot of us would love nothing more than to whip you again and let you rot in a cell. I have no intelligent reason why the stunt you pulled didn't kill him, but he's alive and ordered us to get you healed, supplied and on your merry." The doctor added with a huff.

"I almost killed him?" Jack mumbled, slumping. "I never… I don't belong here, I just wanted to go home."

"He probably would have helped you yah wanker. As it stands, consider a tracking horse with provisions the best you'll get. Now get the bloody hell out of my infirmary." Owen griped, turning away.

**~HtBaH~**

The guards left him little choice. Accompanying him as far as the outer limits of the kingdom. Flat lands, maybe some marshes a few trees greeted him, he was starting to honestly regret his rash actions a few nights ago. As night fell things started looking up as he found a series of caves to bunk down in.

Curious, he started to go through his supplies. He nearly spit out his drink of water when he spotted the Transponder. "You beautiful man!" Jack exclaimed with a whoop of joy. Then faltered, he'd nearly killed him and he still…

Jonah was never even that nice. True the sex had been amazing, mind blowing, but was that enough? Obviously not, considering his partner had escaped, leaving him trapped in the Slave/Servant training camp. Honestly not the worst he'd been in, not nearly. If you asked him, it was almost like being in a trade school where there was even a course in how to please your Dominant/boss. He'd never admit to it, maybe he would, but he'd been so adept at good sex, they made him a 'tutor'. All in all, his status as an 'upper classman' had made his time there rather easy.

Even glowing purple, the Prince's eyes had been breath taking. And Gods that back, he wanted to map that intricate, gorgeous, and stunning tattoo with his tongue. He should have kept playing possum and gotten that fuck. Explained his situation, given The Prince a chance. Now he felt like an absolute shite. Truly alone and abandoned with no one to blame, but himself.

TBC…


	3. You Can Call Me Jax

He woke from his second 'nap' to find Owen checking his vitals. Intent, but feigning boredom. The medic was a good liar. Ever since the prince had saved his bonded from raiders, the two had been best friends. Tosh was even a second Head Maid. His Gran loved her quiet ways. Gwen was just as hard working, but mostly oversaw the staff; as a whole. While Toshiko was more involved with the day to day personal care of the royal family.

Ifan realized he was in the bed alone and bit back a sigh of loss. He didn't even know the strange man's name, but the Gods seemed convinced the Prince was meant to be with him. Just not yet. He started to wonder what was so wrong about him. That the other man felt such a need to flee; before they even knew each other's names.

Unlike his brother, who despite being somewhat nice. Could still be a bastard and claim any servant he felt like, to be in his harem; willing or not. They were never beaten or harmed, but still thrown out if they displeased him in any way. He often tried to reason with the Iron King, but so far the Avatar Prince had been unsuccessful in his attempts. How they still maintained a, fairly, amicable relationship, was a confusion even to him; sometimes.

The Prince was more selective in his bedmates. Keiren had been born into a palace servants life. Chosen to be Ifan's 'friend' since they were so close in age. Plenty of suiters had tried to win the Prince's attention, but none ever could. At night they'd sneak into each other's bed. Sick of the behavior, the king consented to the age old idea of royalty having consorts/harems. Dayfid had run wild with the idea.

Ifan just knew it meant he could finally be with the man he loved. He'd loved Keiren so much. Losing him had nearly destroyed Ifan. Apparently, he still wasn't ready to move on. Not enough for the fates anyway. He wondered what he needed to do to prove it? Wasn't, his not wanting to be alone, enough?

Not for the first time, he cursed his ability. No doubt it had frightened his potential consort. Tough to blame him, the abilities could frighten him sometimes too. If they'd fit as partners. He would have treated the other man like a king. Everyone would know he was the Prince's bonded consort. He could walk with his head held high. Making sure the Prince was happy was a high honor after all.

Apparently, the other man hadn't gotten that memo either.

**HtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaH**

Jack was jiggling and bouncing, the sensation odd. Considering he had fallen asleep flat, on a cave floor. He was also naked, save for a loin cloth and tied to a pole. The pole was inside a bamboo cage. It held another, a quietly crying woman. Just as scantily clad and secured like he was. Kneeling, arms above her head and hooked to a pole by the wrists. Ankles also tied. He looked closer, she was a humanoid cat. Sleek black fur with technicolor wings. Tail, trying to cover her face, like she was ashamed. He growled and started pulling at his bonds.

"I wouldn't…" She warned meekly. Sniffing a little as she eyed him warily.

"Why not?" He scoffed, trying harder. Suddenly he seized an electric shock, spiking through him. Now hanging limply in his bonds.

"Looks like pretty boy here's a fighter." The Raider holding a shock stick laughed. Jabbing Jack again and again. His face filled with malice and glee.

"Stop Please, you'll kill him!" She cried. Compelled to speak up, not knowing how much shock a human could take.

The Raider grumbled and turned back to the trail. Knowing their boss wouldn't appreciate, yet another loss. He hoped back up to the wagon bench, glancing back menacingly, every so often.

"Thank you." Jack slurred quietly, his body still twitching. Trying and failing to smile.

"I tried to warn you. Why do you think it's just us?" She huffed, trying not to notice how good her companion looked. Or think about the fact they were both practically naked. He winked lazily and she looked away.

"So what's a Nethran doing way out here?"

"Is that really the most important question right now?" She grumbled, flashing him an annoyed glance. At least it gave her something else to focus on. At least she'd stopped crying. Her wings flared out and curled around her.

"Tell me your name then?"

"Are you trying to get us both killed? Not like it matters, we'll be sold and given knew names anyway." She snorted. Trying not to think about it.

"Humor me. I'm Jaxten, most people call me Jax or Jack." He stated, giving her an appreciative once over. Despite their situation, he could still admire her beauty. If things were different he'd be flirting up a storm right now.

She gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fiala, now shut up before they…"

"Hey Shut Up, No Talking!" Another raider yelled, hitting Jack with a shock stick again, knocking him out. She kept silent, mentally rolling her eyes at him.

**HtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaH**

"Did I make the right call?" Ifan wondered aloud, as he pulled on clothes for the day. As he expected, his friend acted like he wasn't sure what the Prince was talking about.

"What do you mean mate?" Owen asked. Rifling through his bag, making sure everything was there.

"Letting the guy go, you know I had to, right?" Ifan elaborated, needing reassurance that he had done the right thing. Even though the rest of the palace occupants didn't agree.

"Oh that. Don't need to worry about him anymore. We took care of him for you." The medic replied distractedly. Missing the look, he was being given.

"Owen, what are you talking about?" Ifan demanded, starting to get the feeling he wasn't going to like his friend's answer. He should have known they would do something like this. Should have done it himself, but the quickness of the rejection, had hurt. Honestly, he hadn't been sure, if he could face the man and still let him go.

"Well, we thought you were being too easy on him so…" Owen had the foresight to look sheepish. Already knowing, Prince Ifan wasn't going to be pleased with his answer.

"Owen, what did you do?" The Prince demanded, as his friend fidgeted and looked guilty. "Owen!" He growled when his friend still didn't answer.

"We uh… We let him go, out in the Wilds." The medic cringed and waited. He wasn't disappointed. The whole territory probably heard the Prince shriek.

Ifan abruptly stood, slipping his sandals on. He had no time for this. "Whoever was in on the decision to go behind my back, we will have words later. Send the Avatar Guard. I'm Sky Surfing, it's faster." He commanded, talking more to Rhys than Owen. "Next time you Belfrat Pond Jumpers get ideas. You're all mucking out Myfanwy's keep, for a month!" The Avatar Prince growled. His back glowing, eyes changing, as he called up a wind storm. Twirling a wooden rod above his head as he ran and vaulted over the balcony. Landing on his Phoenix's back, as it spread its wings and let the storm propel her.

"Damn! I will never get sick of seeing that!" Rhys gushed, before heading off to round up his crew.

**HtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaH**

They had stopped, not that it mattered much. He was still hanging in a cage. A girl Raider, looking more like a slave. Stepped up to the bars, offering water. Jack winked and she smiled. Then someone growled and she immediately lowered her eyes. Shyly moving to give the Nethran water as well.

"Get back here girl!"

She squeaked and scrambled back to the makeshift tent. He winced, as the sound of her getting struck filtered past. Both prisoners closed their eyes against the unmistakable tune of a beating and prolonged assaults.

"I'm going to kill them." Jack hissed in promise, his hands clenching. Even as a Time Agent there were things he refused to abide.

"Get in line." Fiala growled. The exchange unnoticed by their captors.

**~HtBaH~**

A storm had rolled by, drenching them. They were moving again, as soon as it passed. His wrists and ankles chaffed. His back was sore and don't even get him started on how his shins and arms felt. The girl had brought them water again when they stopped for another break. Her pale blue skin mottled with bruises and she was walking like every step was pure agony. Jack did his best not to make eye contact and still.

"Hurry up girl!"

Jaxen's nails dug into his palm, as she rushed to serve Fiala; only to trip. Whimpering, as she was hauled upright by her shirt. The Raider went to strike her. As he watched helplessly, Jack had a feeling she was an unfortunate outlet. Dragged along, to keep the Raiders distracted from harming their prisoners. Though, from what Fiala had said, it didn't always work.

"Wanna explain to the kitty why she won't get water. Clumsy whore." The Raider taunted, snarling as he struck her again.

"It's fine, I'm fine, just stop!" Fiala pleaded, only serving to make the creature laugh and throw the girl to the ground. The Nethran winced, almost sorry she had spoken. The slave was dragged off and they started to move again. Only to be gagged and have a tarp thrown over them. Their captors were speaking to someone. She knew it wouldn't work. They both did, but they tried to scream around their gags anyway. Their captors blissfully ignorant to what awaited, just up the road.

**TBC….**


	4. Avatar Prince

He leapt to the ground, light as a feather. His eyes changing to a clear, cool, blue. Rhys had signaled him, and the Raiders were close. Distractedly, he stroked Myfanwy's feathers. Even if he saved him, the other man likely still wouldn't want him. And yet, knowing this, he couldn't leave him to this fate. The sound of wagons approached and he pulled his Bo Staff from Myfanwy's side.

"Hey buddy, you and yer chicken want to move!" A gruff looking Raider shouted.

Myfanwy chirped angrily at the slight. Unbeknownst to them, she was a might more perceptive than they obviously assumed. The Prince cooed and soothed her ruffled feathers. Turning to glare at the humanoid in front of him.

"Not now I don't." Ifan snorted. "My Phoenix doesn't take kindly to insults. I don't think she'll move now." He added with a shrug. Blinking innocently, even as the Raider reached him and lifted him off his feet by his shirt.

"You're pretty. I'd rethink that if I was you."

"Awww jeez, make a girl blush. Sorry you're not my type." The Prince replied with a smile.

The Raider smiled back, chuckling, thinking this guy just didn't get it. While the phoenix, noiselessly pranced over to the tarp and pulled it off. Two sets of eyes looked up in awe of their savior. Myfanwy trilled and Ifan took the cue and out of nowhere headbutted the Raider who let the Prince drop in surprise. "Ow, son of bitch! Yer going to pay for that!" The other Raiders scrambled out, intending to back up their leader. Forgetting their prisoners completely. Missing the Phoenix sitting atop the cage and Jack trying to flirt through hums and reaching his fingers up to brush the downy feathers of her under belly. Hoping she would free them rather than wait for her master.

"You really don't know who I am do you? Honestly I'm a little insulted." Myfanwy cocked her head and let out a chirping laugh. "I do hope my lady, you're laughing at them and not me." Ifan teased. Smirking as he noticed what the man with gorgeous blue eyes was doing.

Jax was honestly waiting for the Phoenix to stick it's tongue out. The gorgeous avian seemed highly advanced. He wondered if it was some form of sentient Alien and not just a pet. His eyes skittered back to the Prince as did Fiala's. Hers showed much the same appreciation, as his did. Like so many other times, he forgot his current situation. His mind conjuring up, explicit, lured images, of the three of them in bed. The Nethran looked over at him and shook her head, he shrugged.

Myfanwy had started pulling at the ties keeping Jaxten's wrists restrained. While Ifan was fighting off the three Raiders like it was a fun sport. Suddenly the girl emerged from the covered wagon. She went to help the new pretty creature. Somehow knowing the bad humanoids, would never touch her again. The Prince noticed her as he spun back around. His eyes narrowing dangerously as he took in the state of her.

"Alright I'm done!" Ifan huffed, slipping off his shirt, the ever-present tattoo beginning to glow. "You just fucked with the wrong Avatar." The Raiders laughed, never having heard of an Avatar much less, The Avatar Prince. Jack was practically salivating and kicking himself, yet again; for his missed opportunity to bed the Prince beforehand.

Ifan twirled the staff around as Myfanwy shot a fire ball in his direction. He caught it on the staff and took it in his hand. He pointed the staff to each Raider. "Eanie, Meanie, Miney, Mo!" He attacked all three of them at the same time. Blowing the flame forward, catching them off guard as they stared at him in awe. Heedless of their screaming while they died. Then he waved his hand as if to call the fire back and it disappeared like it was never there. Then he twirled the staff between his hands, a small wind storm blowing away the ashes that remained.

Jack and Fiala had been freed. Without thinking, The Time Agent rushed to his rescuer. "That was Amazing!" Jaxten crowed, noting the Prince's eyes had returned to normal. Unable to keep the desire from swirling in his own as he stood before The Prince.

Admittedly shocked by what he saw, Ifan waived the other man off. "That, that was nothing. Wasn't even hard." The Prince scoffed with a nervous giggle. Two seconds later, his eyes rolled back and he crumpled in a dead faint. Jax catching him before he hit the ground.

"We really need to stop meeting like this." Jack mused, trailing his fingers over the Prince's cheek before leaning down to kiss him softly.

**HtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaH**

The Freed prisoners, were nearly as week as the prince. Fiala had a broken wing and though Jax felt a power exchange when he kissed Ifan, he knew. He was nowhere close to being up for that kind of drain on his life force. He felt a little jealous, but understood when a guard climbed up the Phoenix's back to get the Prince home faster. One of the soldiers stepped up to Myfanwy. "We aim to be back by sundown. Have Harper ready two guest pools as well. It's not life or death, but they'll need them." The Phoenix chirped and took off.

Jack had some thinking to do, best he was alone to do it. Semi-alone anyway. "Well, now that we're not going to get killed for it. Tell me why you're here Fiala."

"Somehow I don't think you'd understand." Fiala snorted, rolling her eyes.

"You wound me madam. What makes you say that?" Jax pouted, holding a hand to his chest in mock offence.

"I have excellent hearing and the only reason you're not still restrained. Being led behind us by a rope, is Fear of The Avatar Prince's wrath." She smirked, seeing his cheerful mask drop. "Per you. I shouldn't be relieved to be rescued. Unless I missed something. In which case, we'd probably deserve how you view our lifestyle and him." She sighed, she was tired, her wounds ached. Fiala didn't want to be so mean, but he had no right to look down on what he didn't understand.

"I…" For the first time in a long time he wasn't sure what to say. "I suppose it doesn't make it any better, but my partner left me stranded here. I just wanted to get back."

"Hmm partner who ditches you. Or a beautiful Prince with special powers, who would treat you like Royalty. All you have to do is keep him company."

"Well, when you put it like that." Jack honestly forgot that she still hadn't, really, answered his question.

**HtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaHHtBaH**

His eyes slowly rolled open, he muttered when he looked at Owen. "How long?"

"Three days, that jerk was asking about you, actually sounded concerned." The doctor grumbled as he sat up.

He was slightly surprised it was his bed and not the pool he was in. Time to go face the music. After that look, he wasn't quite sure what tune would be playing. "Owen, my powers are the dick bags." Ifan sighed, rubbing his face. "They reacted before I did."

"Yeah, well, he's still a jerk." Owen retorted, packing up his supplies. "Just, try not to push it for a few days ok. I'll admit, you're getting back to your old level, but you're not there yet."

"Sure Owen." The Prince replied, pulling on pants and sandals. Slipping on a deep purple tunic, open ties brushing his throat. Smiling when he saw his staff resting at the end of the bed. The doctor left and he pulled out the sued and jeweled collar from his birthday. Finally he growled and flung it aside, grabbing his staff as he left his rooms.

**~HtBaH~**

Jaxten was admiring the flowers in the palace garden. He looked up and blinked, startled by the grim look the Prince was wearing as he stalked towards him. "You're looking better, I was worried."

"Follow me." Ifan demanded, not slowing his stride. He didn't even look back. Steps on the paved pathways told him the other man was following. They walked in silence, a good 15 minutes.

"Um, your grace?" Jack hoped that was right. "Where are we going?" He asked not wanting to pry, but he was starting to get confused. They'd had him in a guest room. It was under armed guard, but Gods it was still better than his bunk back at the agency. A bungalow type hut came into view and he suddenly understood.

"Safe, still on palace grounds. Away from everyone. You won't be bothered here. I'll send Toshiko out with food and radio equipment. Good luck, I hope you can get in touch with your people." Ifan didn't look back to see the other man's reaction. Time apart would be good. This way he was protected, but not underfoot. The Prince was proud of himself. His voice hadn't shook once. He turned to go when a hand on his arm stopped him.

Next thing he knew. large, warm hands were cupping his cheeks and he was being snogged, hard.

**TBC…**


	5. Your Answer Please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what you get when I've had a bad day...
> 
> Enjoy!

Ifan couldn't help it when he moaned into the kiss. This blue-eyed enigma, was a really, really, good kisser. Breaking from his fugue, he pushed back, startling the other man when his back hit a wall. "I am the Avatar Prince of New, New, New, New Whales. I'm not about to be a one-time shag to satisfy your curiosity. I'm sure we can find you another freak to fuck." The Prince snarled, about to step away when he was pulled back.

"Look. Your grace, Prince Ifan. I'd be lying if I didn't admit, it was my first thought, but not because I thought you were a freak. Gods you're bloody gorgeous."

"I won't be a notch on your belt, either." Ifan retorted, his eyes narrowing.

"Will you let me finish? You're hot when you're pissed, but it only goes so far." Jax huffed, trying to collect his muddled thoughts.

Something in the Prince snapped. He surged up, claiming the man's lips. Their kiss, full of biting teethe and warring tongues. Ifan pulled back, both gasping for air, chests heaving. The Prince leaned in, caressing the man's neck with his mouth. "Let me go or be mine forever." Ifan panted into Jack's ear, laying everything out in one simple ultimatum. Sick of dancing around the truth of the situation. The Fates plans be damned, this man rejected him again and the Prince was done. Didn't matter what explanation the Golden Goddess had to give. Not to say he didn't hope his offer was accepted, but it was out of his hands.

"Yes that, I want that. To be yours." Jack groaned, finding the thought of being a slave to the Prince's sexual needs, not as unpleasant, as he'd first assumed it would be. The young girl they'd rescued was a slave. Both in name and how she'd been treated by those that 'owned' her. Though he would still be technically 'owned' by the Prince, it was only in name, not treatment. Hard to get his mind around, but there was a difference. Somehow, he trusted Ifan to treat him like a lover and not property.

"Good." Ifan hummed, dragging their hips together. Twin arousals, felt between the thin layers of their clothes. Jack let out a whine, feeling like he was drunk, everything a haze. The Prince started to rub against him, pulling his new consort's legs up around his waist; grinding harder. Jax whimpered, the contact still not enough, for either of them. "I'm going to take you to bed now." Ifan decided matter-of-factly, it was sexy, but it was like he was daring the other man to say no. "You are mine now, I want to enjoy you."

"Ok." Jax replied breathlessly, unable to help being turned on by what could only be described as the 'royal' tone and simple explanation of Ifan's wishes. Following the Prince back to the palace, like an eager puppy.

**~HtBaH~**

Stretched out on the large sumptuous bed in the Prince's rooms. Jaxten was naked, save for the suede collar. Did that count as clothing? The lead was secured, but long enough to give him plenty of 'wiggle room'. The Prince was in boxers and lazily stroking his chest. Seeming to enjoy teasing his nipples. He wasn't used to being this passive during sex. Yet he liked this feeling, cherished, loved. The hand brushed down to his cock.

"I don't want you to ever fear being in this room, this bed." Ifan stated as he started to wank his consort. Wrapping his fingers around the length and ever so gently stroking, till Jax's eyes slipped closed and he arched. "Cum for me, I want to watch, cum now cariad!"

Jaxten's hands, clenched around his lead as his orgasm hit. His Prince had wanted free reign of his Preferred Consort's body. He twitched, but didn't pull away, when Ifan started cleaning the cum from the sensitive head of his dick, with his tongue. Jax was trying to show Ifan his trust in him as a new lover or a mate. He preferred to think of the Prince as his Alpha. For whatever reason, it was easier for him to accept that concept.

"I'm going to prepare you, then I think, yeah, I want you to ride me." Ifan hummed, Owen 'had' told him to take it easy after all. Jack pulled up his knees wrapping his hands around them. Holding them apart, presenting himself to his Prince. "Not shy, are you? Good you should never need to feel shy around me cariad."

"Welsh?" Jack couldn't help, but ask. The way Ifan said it was gorgeous.

"Well, I am the Prince of New, New, New, New, New Whales…" Ifan smirked as he dragged over a pot of sweet smelling slick. "You've not told me your name. Besides, you are my beloved, are you not?"

Jack wondered, how he could sound so defensive and still touch him so gently. "I want to be." Apparently, it was the right answer to give, as a second later a slicked finger breached him. "It's…Fuck that's good!" He fell back as a second finger joined the first.

"I may be wrong, but I don't think that's an accepted name in any realm." Ifan snorted with a chuckle. Not giving his consort a chance to talk, as he traded his fingers for his tongue. Lapping up the taste of vanilla, mixed with Jack's heady musk.

"Oooh Sweet Goddess!... My name is Jaxten. Please, please my Prince please fuck me." Jack started to openly beg. Almost surprising himself with how needy he sounded and how true the feelings behind the words were.

"Hmm, my Prince…? No one's ever claimed me before…"

There was a note of sadness and insecurity that Jax picked up on and ran with. Trying to prove the love he felt, even only having spent a short time together. He hopped it came off sexy and reassuring, not domineering, when he growled. Wrapping his arms around the Prince and pulling him up. "Yes, you are mine, always." Jack purred, leaning up to claim his lover's lips.

Ifan rolled them, landing Jaxten on top. "Slick me up, then hop on, I want you now." His consort gleefully pulled off the Prince's boxers. Moaning in anticipation as he spread the slick along Ifan's cock.

The Prince arched and groaned as Jack guided his length home. "How do you want it? Slow? Deep? Not sure I can last long, but I will ride you so hard, if that's what my Prince wants?" Jack gasped, ready to give whatever Ifan desired from him. Something, so freeing, about giving away all control. Wanting this man to be pleased with him. It was new, but it felt right, better than the life he'd been living.

"Ride me hard, we have all night cariad and every morning after."

Jaxten worked up to hard rhythm. Changing angle till Iafan's dick hit his prostate with every downward motion. "Fuck! So, good. Oh, Gods! My…Prince…Ifan…baby I'm gonna cum…please…Gods!" Jax always seemed to babble when he had good, hard sex. Luckily the Prince didn't seem to mind. Bucking his hips in time, grabbing his lover's cock as well. Jack had never felt so complete. He wanted this to last, but knew it couldn't as Ifan's hand left his cock to brace his hips and fore Jack down even harder.

"Cum now cariad, cum for me." Ifan purred, feeling close himself. Letting Jack fist himself as he franticly worked to obey. His lover's hole clamped down and Jax howled his release. The Prince following a few thrusts later.

Jaxten collapsed over the Prince, nuzzling his neck. "That was amazing."

"So it's safe to assume you'd consent to doing that again?"

"Oh yeah."

"Would you like to fuck me?" Jax sat up, blinking owlishly as his Prince smirked at him. "It's a fairly simple question cariad." Ifan grinned.

"You, you'd let me? I just mean, not every man likes to bottom."

"I know there are some who don't, but I enjoy it very much. Unfortunately, I couldn't do a lot of the work, Doctor's orders, but I'm pretty sure I top from the bottom anyway." The Prince mused.

"I wouldn't want you any other way." Jack answered honestly, leaning down to kiss his Prince. Surprised to feel the lead being unclipped from his collar.

"Not planning on going anywhere, were you?" Ifan asked lightly. Tracing his finger along Jax's collar. "It suits you, tells everyone you're mine." The Prince grinned, fixing the jeweled collar over the black suede.

"You might be the only one who likes me." Jaxten mused, realizing Ifan was still buried inside him and still hard. Especially when the Prince started to lazily buck his hips.

"They'll learn, you will make me happy and they will love you for it." Ifan replied, urging Jack to lean back and enjoy his deep thrusts. His fingertips dragged along Jax's awakening cock. "Tomorrow I will let you fuck me, right now…"

"Shhh. This is perfect, just be perfect." Jack murmured, starting to move his hips, keeping an even pace.

"I can do that cariad."

And so, he did.

**TBC…**


End file.
